


The Joey Show

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's going to be stuck in this damn surveillance van with Steve for the rest of his life, waiting for something to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joey Show

Danny tries to stretch his legs, pushing his chair back until it bangs against the table behind him. Beside him, Steve shifts restlessly in his seat, elbow bumping Danny's arm. Space is tight in the surveillance van and the air, stale and dank. There's barely enough room for two, especially when one of them is Steve, with his too-long legs and tight blue t-shirt and inked biceps filling all the available space. 

"You want to go for a walk or something?" Danny asks. He waves a hand at the screen. "I don't think you're going to miss anything." 

They've been watching Joey Richards, otherwise known as The Most Boring Suspect Ever, for three long nights. Danny's tired and punchy from lack of sleep, sheer boredom and Steve, sitting so damn close to him. 

"No, no, I'm good." Steve sighs and shifts again. His legs fall open and his knee presses against Danny's thigh. "Something might happen."

"Right." With a nudge of his knee Danny pushes Steve's leg away, back to Steve's side of the narrow space behind the console. That's the problem with Steve--he sprawls when he sits, arms and legs everywhere, his body open and inviting. "I tell you, this had better be the right guy."

"According to our intel, this guy's the middleman." Steve bounces his heel on the floor. "We'll give it a couple more days."

Danny nods. "Oh, goody. I was hoping you'd say that." He checks his watch--three more hours until their shift is up. He's pretty sure time is moving backwards at this point. 

Steve leans forward, hunching his back with his arms straight out in front of him as he stretches, bending forward with a soft grunt. Danny watches with interest as his t-shirt rides up his back, exposing a strip of tanned skin. When Steve straightens, he arches his back, hands clasped behind his head as he continues his stretch, t-shirt even tighter across his chest. It ends with a roll of his shoulders as Steve settles back into his seat. 

Danny feels like applauding. The show is just that good. "Better now?" he asks. 

"Huh?" Steve looks perplexed. 

Shaking his head, Danny turns his gaze back to the screen. "Hey, something's up."

Their suspect is carrying a large bowl of some sort into the living room. He sets it on the coffee table, and Danny catches sight of a bottle in his other hand. 

"Ice bucket?" Danny suggests, squinting at the screen. "And is that a champagne bottle?" 

Steve nods. "Looks like. I guess he's expecting company. Could be interesting."

"Not likely to be kind of company we're hoping for," Danny says, disappointed. "I don't think you go toasting the close of an arms deal with champagne." 

"You never know." 

"What, that's the proper arms dealing etiquette in Hawaii?" 

Steve flashes him a grin. "We're very civilized here." 

Danny rolls his eyes, then watches as Joey arranges champagne flutes on the table. "Three glasses. Probably not a date, then." 

"Or maybe it is." Steve wags his brows at Danny. Because he's ridiculous like that.

Joey checks his cell phone, then tosses it down on the table and relaxes on the large sectional sofa that dominates the room. It's hard to tell on the low resolution image, but Danny suspects that it's leather. White leather. Because Joey seems like a white leather sofa kind of guy. 

"Well, at least we're getting some kind of action here." Danny checks another screen, this one monitoring the front of Joey's house. A dark sedan pulls up and Danny's heart beats a little faster. Maybe this will be the break in the case they are waiting for. "We got visitors."

"Can you see who it is?" Steve leans over to watch the second monitor, his shoulder pressing against Danny's.

"Nope. Not yet." Danny scowls at Steve, who is too busy watching the screen to realize he's entirely up in Danny's space. Danny gives up and rolls his chair to the right, trying to provide more room for Steve but Steve just rolls his chair closer. 

"We got two," Steve says. "Two coming out of the car--"

Danny turns his attention to the screen. Two figures getting out of the car. It's dark but he can make out long hair, and a slight build on both of them. "I don't think this is an arms deal going down," he says mournful now. He's going to spend the rest of his life in this damn van, waiting for something to happen. 

The two women head for the door and Danny switches his gaze to the other screen. They enter the house and in the light, Danny can get a better look at them. They're both lovely, with long silky hair and short dresses that show off curves in all right places. 

"Nice," Steve says. 

"Joey's quite the player."

"Maybe a drug deal going down?" Steve says with a hopeful face.

"I'd settle for nailing him on that." Danny watches the screen carefully. "We could use it as leverage." 

Each woman greets Joey warmly, hugs and kisses all around. Steve has the headphones up to his ear, listening intently. He points a finger at Danny. "The blonde is Jessica. And darker haired one is Linda. No last names. Sounds like they're well acquainted."

"On it." Danny grabs the laptop and begins to search through the list of known associates. It's a quick search. "I got nothing. I think what we're seeing here is a plain old ordinary social visit-- _hello_."

Danny stares at the screen in astonishment as Jessica unzips Linda's dress, allowing it to fall to the floor. Linda laughs, pulls Joey in for a passionate kiss, then reaches over and kisses Jessica with equal fervor. 

"Alrighty, then. Joey's having an interesting night." Danny blinks at the screen, not sure he believes what he's seeing.

"Huh." Steve pulls the headphones from his ears, looking as surprised as Danny feels. "Who would have thought?" 

As Danny watches, there's more kissing and disrobing, Jessica climbing into Joey's lap on the couch, Linda taking one last sip of champagne before unfastening Jessica's bra. Danny gets a glimpse of small, firm breasts as Joey ducks his head to suck on a nipple. A faint moan is audible through the headphones, now resting on the table in front of them. 

"Professionals?" Danny suggests, even though it seems unlikely. There's nothing practiced or showy about it, nothing to suggest the girls are merely going through the motions. 

They all look like they're there to have good time.

Steve shakes his head, eyes remaining focused on the action. "I'd say no, judging by how they greeted one another. Seemed to know each other pretty well."

"I'll say." Danny raises his eyebrows as Jessica tugs Linda's underwear down, then reaches down to lick between Linda's legs. Linda leans back and spreads herself out, the faint moaning coming through the speaker growing louder. 

"Um," Danny says, his face growing warm. He really doesn't need this, not now. "Do you really think it's necessary for us to watch the Joey Porn channel here? " 

Steve sits back, and even in the dim light, Danny can see that the tips of his ears are pink. "I don't know. They might still," Steve waves a hand at the monitor, "uh, do some business. Afterward." 

"Is that an island thing too? Pleasure before business?" Danny snaps.

"They may not look like arms dealers, Danny," Steve says, his voice a little too even, a little too controlled. "But on the off chance--"

"Right. Because they still may have samples of their merchandise hidden in their underwear--oh, wait, they're not wearing any underwear, are they?"

Steve points to the screen. "Jessica still is."

"Yes, Steven, I'm sure she has an AK-47 hidden in her thong." Danny scrubs a hand over his face.

Joey is standing now, sliding his cock into Linda's mouth. She has one arm around his waist and her hand is on his ass, controlling his movements. Danny rubs a sweaty palm on his thigh and takes a deep breath, trying to stay professional. He's trying desperately not to get aroused by this, but the problem is, they're all very pretty, including Joey, who is tall and slender with short dark hair and nice muscles and intriguing tats and it's entirely possible that Danny likes that kind of thing. They're also very enthusiastic, having a grand time of it and reminding Danny that it's been _ages_ since he got laid. 

Danny closes his eyes, trying to take his mind off what he's seeing, trying not to think about what it would be like to slide his cock into Steve's mouth like that. He smooths a hand down the front of his pants, but there's no hiding that he's growing hard. 

It's going to be a long three hours. 

He opens his eyes again and steals a glance at Steve, who is leaning back in his chair, one leg pulled up, his foot resting on the edge of the desk. His arms are crossed over his chest, his head tilted back as he stares up at the ceiling and the tension is coming off him in waves, tension that Danny can see in the line of his jaw, in the set of his shoulders. 

"At least someone's having fun tonight, huh?" Danny jokes. 

Steve turns to him, eyes half-lidded as he looks at Danny. "Yeah," he says after a moment. His voice is low and rough. 

"Well," Danny says, pausing to swallow. "At least Joey will have something nice to remember after we arrest his ass. Assuming that he ever actually commits a crime."

Steve slides his foot from desk and it hits the floor with a thump. "You ever do anything like this, Danny?" he asks with a quiet, unsettling intensity. 

"Did I ever--" Danny looks away, rubbing the back of his neck and his mouth has gone unaccountably dry. "What? Are you seriously asking me this?"

Steve turns in his chair, leaning in toward Danny, his elbows resting on his knees. "Yes. I'm asking."

"Why do you have to know everything about my life?" Danny asks, heart thumping against his ribs. He can still hear the soft, quick moans coming through the speakers on the headset and he really doesn't need to listen to Linda's orgasm.

"Come on, Danny. Tell me." Quiet yet demanding, Steve is completely focused on Danny, as if this is information he absolutely, desperately needs to have. 

"You are a strange man, Steven. Okay. Fine. Yes I have. Sort of," Danny admits. He wants to look away from Steve but he can't and it's the damn van, it's too small, and now there's not enough air left in it to breathe. 

"Sort of?" Steve prompts. 

"Yeah. Sort of. Before Rachel. Only," Danny pulls in a deep breath, "me and another guy. With a girl." 

"Did you have fun?" 

"Yes. I was into both of them, and it was a hell of a lot of fun." Danny glares at Steve, chin raised, daring Steve to judge him. 

It was a long time ago but Danny can still remember how good it felt, Greg fucking him, pulling Danny into his lap while Ellen sucked his cock.

Steve nods slowly, his expression giving nothing away. Danny casts his eyes down, trying to think unsexy thoughts but he can't come up with a single one, not when he can see Steve's hands clasped together on his thigh. Steve's hands are big, nearly twice the size of Danny's and it's ridiculous to be so turned on by something like that, but the thought of that hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him, is almost too much to bear.

Danny runs a hand over his hair. His cock is hard and when he steals another glance at Steve's lap, he can easily make out the swell of Steve's cock under those damn cargo pants.

At least he's not the only one suffering here.

_Oh Jessica, fuck, that's good--_

Danny's attention is drawn back to the screen. Jessica is stretched out on the couch, her head resting on Linda's lap with Joey's head between her legs as he goes down on her. She's got her fingers inside Linda, who is rocking into Jessica's touch and whimpering steadily.

Danny turns the volume down.

"What about you, huh?" Danny asks. "You ever get involved in threesomes? Or moresomes?" 

Steve looks away from the screen and eyes Danny thoughtfully. Then, with a ghost of a smile, turns his gaze back to the screen.

Danny knows that look. "Oh no, no, no, no, you do not get to pull the _it's classified_ bullshit on me, Steven. Equal time here, I told you, now you have to tell me. Spill, babe. "

"Yes, Danny, I have." A sidelong glance as Steve peers at Danny from under his eyelashes. "Only with other guys, though. No girls." 

A warm flush moves up Danny's body as he absorbs the new knowledge. "Oh," His voice embarrassingly breathy. "Oh. So--"

He doesn't know what else to say and he can see it in his mind, Steve's lean, naked body entangled with two other fine, very male military bodies, sweating and panting and oh, fuck. Danny's so hard he aches. He can't remember the last time he's been this turned on, without any hope of release.

He stands abruptly, his chair rolling away and banging against the side of the van. "I need to get some air." 

It's a tight squeeze but he manages to slip past Steve. He almost reaches the side door of the van before Steve catches him.

"Danny, don't--" Steve wraps his hand around Danny wrist, tugging Danny's hand from the door. 

"Don't what?" Danny tries to pull his hand free.

"How can you have a problem with that? Especially after what you just told me?" Steve looks miserable. 

"A problem?" Danny states, eyes widening in disbelief. "A problem? I do not have a problem with that, Steven, I so very much don't have a problem with it, and that, right there, is the problem that I am having."

Danny can't seem to pull free from Steve's sweaty grasp, and that is a problem too, along with the way Steve is pressing close to him, so close that Danny's back is up against the door and he can feel the heat radiating from Steve's body. Danny feels like he's going to jump right out of his own skin if Steve gets any closer.

Which Steve of course does.

" _You_ are my problem," Danny says in a weak voice. 

"Danny." Steve's breath ruffles Danny's hair, his lips grazing Danny's forehead in a gentle kiss. 

Danny flattens his free hand against Steve's chest, but he can't push Steve away. He doesn't want to. "This isn't a good idea, Steve. You know that." 

Steve ducks his head and nuzzles Danny's cheek. 

"We're both going to do something we're going to regret." Danny sounds unconvincing, even to his own ears. 

"Please, Danny." Steve's voice is low and desperate as he kisses Danny's cheek, his nose, his ear. Soft, sweet kisses. "I would never regret this."

It's Danny's undoing, the unexpected tenderness. He leans against Steve, pressing his face into Steve's neck, opening his mouth and tasting Steve's skin and god, it's wonderful. "Come here, come here."

He pulls Steve down into a kiss and it starts out soft and tender but soon grows wild and desperate as Steve presses against Danny, sliding a thigh between Danny's legs, his hands on Danny's hips, fingers digging in as he pulls Danny close.

Danny knows this is a mistake. There are always regrets. They're not going to be able to go on and pretend this never happened. It's going to change their relationship, the best working relationship Danny's ever had, and maybe the best friend Danny's ever had, too. But it's too late, Danny can't stop himself, can't reason with himself over the roaring in his ears and the ache in his gut. He wants this. He needs this.

He lets Steve pull him down to the floor, until they're both on their knees. Danny can't get enough of Steve's mouth, and the way Steve gasps softly for breath as Danny moves his hand under Steve's shirt onto hot, sleek skin. Sliding his lips along Steve's cheek, Danny rubs his open mouth against against the stubble, then licks his way down the side of Steve's neck. Steve moans, falling back on his ass, bumping his head against the desk.

"Careful, careful, you, with the hard head--" Danny takes Steve's head in his hands and kisses him, starting with the top of his head and working his way down over Steve's forehead to his nose, his lips, his chin and he's a little crazy with the taste of Steve, with the knowledge that he can touch Steve now, touch him everywhere.

Danny slides a hand down over Steve's cock, solid and erect beneath his pants and Steve gasps, spreading his legs and pushing up into Danny's touch. Danny hurries to unfasten Steve's pants, fingers frantic and clumsy as he tugs down the zipper and reaches beneath the waistband of Steve's underwear. 

Steve's cock is beautiful, thick and heavy and when Danny wraps his fist around it and squeezes, Steve makes the most amazing noise, a low, pained whimper. Danny can come from this alone, having Steve's cock in his hand, and hearing those sounds.

"Let me, okay?" Danny asks, pushing Steve back as he ducks down and closes his mouth over Steve's cock. It's fantastic, sliding his lips down shaft, feeling the weight of it against his tongue. 

Steve's hips jerk forward as he shudders abruptly. "Oh, god, Danny, _Danny_ \--" Steve sounds vaguely astonished, as if he never expected this from Danny. It's oddly sweet. 

Danny pats Steve's hip and takes Steve's cock in as deep as he can manage without gagging. It's been a long time since he's done this, far too long and he's missed it. And the sounds, Steve's soft, breathy moans, they're a total rush and Danny has to reach down and unfasten his own pants, freeing his heavy, needy cock as he stretches out between Steve's legs. 

He pulls back, running his tongue over the head, reveling in the sharp taste of pre-come on the tip as he fists his own cock, losing himself in the taste and smell of Steve. Steve's hands skitter over his shoulders, moving to cup his cheek and ruffle his hair, fingers twitching and trembling. Steve's getting close, his cock swelling even further in Danny's mouth and as much as Danny wants this to last--he's likely to never get this chance again--he also wants to make Steve come, he wants to feel Steve lose it. Wants to hear it.

Wrapping a hand around the base of Steve's cock, Danny works the length of it slow and steady, listening as Steve's soft noises rise higher and higher in pitch. Then Steve sharply calls out Danny's name, squeezing his shoulder in warning but Danny just sucks harder. He wants it all.

With a jerk of his hips Steve comes, pouring out into Danny's mouth and Danny groans at the sensation. He sucks and swallow and eases Steve through it, feeling the pleasure rock through Steve's body.

When Steve's done, Danny pushes himself up and sits back on his heels to jerk himself off. He's close, so close he can't think, can't talk, tension winding up tight in his belly as he stares at Steve, so beautiful, slumped back against the desk, hand over his face, shirt pushed up, pants unzipped, his still-hard cock resting on his stomach.

Danny did that to him. 

And then Steve is moving, his eyes on Danny as he gathers himself up and rises to his knees. "No, no, Danny," he says, pushing Danny's arm away. "I want this."

Danny whimpers but then Steve's got him, Steve's enormous hand, rough with calluses, closes around his cock and strokes, sure and steady. Danny wraps his arms around Steve's neck and hangs on shamelessly, thrusting into Steve's hand as he pants open-mouthed against Steve's neck. When he comes it hits him like a punch to the gut, sharp and intense and Steve holds him tight as the pleasure roars through him. 

"Oh, _fuck,_ " Danny moans in relief, trembling through the aftershocks. He's still got the taste of Steve in his mouth, the sound of Steve breathing harsh and steady in his ear, and Steve's hand on his cock, cradling him gently, steadying him as he winds down.

Danny slumps against Steve's chest, completely wasted and reluctant to let go. He doesn't want the moment to end, doesn't want reality to intrude. He wishes they could have been naked together, naked and stretched out in a bed so he could see and touch every inch of Steve's body but he'll settle for this. 

Steve shifts, pulling Danny with him as he sits back. He doesn't seem to want to let go either, arms secure around Danny so Danny just goes along, even though he's practically sitting in Steve's lap, arms still wrapped around Steve's neck. For a long moment, there's no sound save for their breathing and the low whir of the servers. Danny wonders if he has enough energy left to zip up his pants. He will, eventually. Right now he simply wants to wallow in his post-coital bliss. And in Steve.

_Oh, yes, yes, yes, Joey baby--_

Danny's startled by the sound at first, then remembers Joey and his ladies. He thumps his head against Steve's shoulder, fighting back a giggle. "You got stamina, Joey, I'll give you that."

Steve rubs Danny's back. "I've got stamina, too," he says, indignant. "Just wait till next time, when I get you naked and in an actual bed. I'll show you stamina."

Danny raises his head, his eyes meeting Steve's. "Next time?"

Steve frowns. "What? Yes. Next time. Unless--what, you thought this was a one time thing, Danny?" He looks genuinely hurt, disappointment in his voice. "You really think I'm that kind of a guy?"

"No, no, no, no, no," Danny hurriedly protests. "No. Well, okay, yes. I thought that maybe you didn't want to get involved." He's confused; he thought he had Steve all figured out. Steve doesn't do relationships. At least not that Danny's seen. Steve's only serious, steady relationship has been with him and-- _oh_. Huh. 

Steve pulls back, body growing stiff. "I care about you, Danny, and I thought we could be good together. But if you don't want that kind of relationship with me, then just say so."

"Good god, yes, I want it. I want you, I want it all." Danny cups Steve's face, holding him so that they're nose to nose. "Trust me. Okay? I want this."

Steve gazes at him searchingly, then nods. "Okay."

"I was wrong about you," Danny adds. "And I'm sorry."

"You should be." Steve's still looking a little petulant around the mouth, so Danny kisses him, small, hesitant kisses and god, he's an idiot. He had it all wrong. He had made too many assumptions.

"I really am an idiot." Danny bumps his nose against Steve's cheek.

A faint huff of laughter. "Yes, you are." Steve kisses Danny's chin. 

"You don't have to agree so quickly." 

Steve laughs and Danny has to kiss him in earnest this time, a sweet, languid kiss that feels like it could go on forever and Danny still can't quite believe that it's going to be him and Steve together now. They'll be able to kiss any time they want. Except when they're working. Even though they're working now. And kissing. 

This change in their relationship is definitely going to be a challenge.

"You really think we'll be good together?" Danny asks. "That we can make this work?" 

"Yes," Steve says easily. 

"I don't exactly have a good track record with relationships," Danny adds.

Steve nods. "I'm aware of that, Danny. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I mean, sure, It's easy to say that right now, when we're caught up in the beauty of the moment--after all, this is the surveillance van, with the coffee stained rug and that weird smell and the humming computers-- it's hard not to get swept away."

To Danny's gratification, Steve ducks his head and begins to laugh.

"But what about the everyday stuff? Huh?" Danny continues. "Like hanging out and having beers on the beach at midnight or snuggling on the couch on a sunday afternoon? Trust me, It's going to be rough." Danny taps a forefinger on Steve's nose, and honestly, Steve snickering like that is too adorable. 

"We'll take it one day at a time," Steve assures him. 

Danny knows he's grinning like the idiot that he is, but he can't help himself. Especially since Steve looks so damn happy. "You goof," Danny finally says. 

Steve kisses him, then glances up at the desk. "Uh oh, Joey's been quiet for a while."

Danny pats Steve's chest. "Wait right here. I got this." He slides from Steve's lap and pushes up on his knees to peer at the monitor. "They're taking a break for champagne and, and--unless I'm very much mistaken,--chocolate covered strawberries. I tell you, Joey's got style."

Danny takes the opportunity to zip himself up, then sits back down again, leaning against Steve, who doesn't seem to care his pants are still undone and that his t-shirt is streaked with Danny's come. 

"You want champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries?" Steve slings an arm around Danny's shoulders.

Danny thinks it over. "Nah, I'm more of a beer and steak kind of guy."

"Thought so." Steve leans in and brushes his lips over Danny's ear, making him shiver. 

And Danny loves it, the easy affection, they way they can cuddle together on the floor this stinky surveillance van and, as he reaches to kiss Steve--who was all about starting a relationship, not just a one night stand-- he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Steve is right, and that they can make this thing work after all.


End file.
